What if when
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: This story sets after the plane crash, but things are different now. -please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't like that Lexie and Mark just died after this episode so I wrote a long time ago this Fan Fiction, now i want to share this with you.

After the tragical plane crash all involved people,colleagues and friends were alltraumatized. But at most it was cause Lexie's dead . Meredith and Mark were devastated both lost a family member. Meredith remembered the first time she met Lexie when she just said :,, I'm your sister.'' If the circumstance would be different the woman would be smiling but she couldn't she just could cry. Cause it hurts so much to lost a family member who was one of your best friends too. She didn't want to feel like this again since George died.

And Mark he didn't just had internal bleedings, his heart was broken. He lost the love of his life without telling her a last time.

Everyone was close to this cause there were like a big family in SGH, just like Dr. Bailey and Webber thought about things and how it would go ahead.

During this Dr Hunts lawyer was coming to the hospital it was about the legal aspects from the plane crash and the he would rathe rbe with Christina, be there for her. Bailey promised him to keep an eye on her. But what should happend now? Everyone asked this question in the Seatlle Grace Hospital.

At the same time when everyone had to do his jobs, Lexies body was secure. But what the rescuers saw shoked everyone.

TBC

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

At first thanks for the Reviews, it is much better to write something when I know if you like it or not or if I could do something better. So thanks and I hope I get again some reviews :)

When they put Lexie on the litter, she suddendly breathe hard, but she breathe. Fast they intubate her and bring her quickly to the next hospital.

The worst thing for Lexie was that she couldn't rememberg anything. Not the medical studying, her parents, her sisters and not even meredith, mark and the others from seattle.

But one thing she couldn't get rid of her thoughts

\- the letter M

Something told her it means the first letter of a name, but se couldn't imagine for which one and if she would knew the person.

At the hospital she was operated right after she arrived at the hospital, she was conscious but still had fractions and inside injuries. Her pelvic was quite injured but the isie injuries had priority.

After the operation the Doctor told her that in a few days the best surgion would come. They told her the name too but she forget it fast once they said it.

Once of the next problems was Lexie didnT know her name, and cause of that reason they couldn'T give up a missing announcement.

During this at Mark

He was devastated, he wanted to tell Lexie he loves her and then she just died. He already talked to Julia right after he was awake. But his thoughts were still at Lexie.

Derek who was a little better at least physical thought often about his sister in law, she was awkward sometimes and naiv but she was for her own way loveably. Zola didn't notice much about this she was at Dereks hospital room and played with her dolls when Mereidth walked in. She was happy to shee her daughter and for just a short moment all the bad things were forgotten and they were happy. But then when both looked in each others eyes they could see the pain of lost and all bad things come back.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry that it took me a while to write a new chapter. But I have to learn for my exams to and translating the chapter isn't that easy cause I know I make still mistakes and thats one reason why my chapters aren't that long. But I promied that I write cause of the fact their are shorter I write more chapters.

But I hope it isn't that bad for you to read (:

How should live go on, Lexie was a part of all their lives. Callie cared about Arizona, because she had a big problem and didn't want to let anyone near her, who could help with her mental problem. She couldn't understand why it happened her, she didn't want to live like this and she hates Callie for the amputation.

But live has to get forward for the other Doctors like April, Jackson and Alex, their all were said but their could save other lives, that was just a small distraction from the feelings their had.

Just a few hours ago Callie get a call from a other Hospital, it wasn't far away but she decided it would getting faster if she would fly, she could help the patient and would be back in a few days to take care about Arizona. Callie was a bit scared about flying just after this disaster, but it was her job so she just changes her thoughts. During the phone call with the other Doctor they said it's a complicated break and they want the best at this topic. Then she was in her way to Arizona to tell her about it.

,Hay I have to go to another hospital they want me to help'' she ddecided not to mention the fly cause it would bring memories back for the other woman.

,,okay how long are you gone ?'' she ask but couldn't look at Callie, she don't want to give her all the fault but it was her who amputed her leg and she couldn't see her in the eyes and pretend it would be nothing change.

,,just a few days maybe a week but not longer I guess.'' Callie noticed that she didn't felt comfortable while she was there so the woman thought it would be best she would be gone for a few days and then she could take care of Arizona . Calle was hoping she would be better than. The blonde woman noticed that call ie leans forward to her so she closed he eyes. Calle gave her a kiss at her for head but Arizona had her eyes still closed she was waiting till callie leaved the room and then a single tear get out of her eye.

Meantime Meredith visits Cristina, who was still in the psychiatric. During the plane crash she was like normal, okay all of them were under shock but she seemed to be okay and now she didn't want to talk with anyone. Just like mark he didn't talked since 2 days, not even when Derek was there, just nothing.

The fly was just okay everything was fine and she was quickly there. When she was at the Hospital the people received her really friendly. Then she get the file about the young woman . There wasn't a name because she has a amnesia and her age was about 28, she was slim and had brown long hair. But the last fact makes her gape. She hadn't thought in dreams about this but like these facts it seemed possible.

Then she walked into the room and couldn't do anything different then stare, at the young woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm really upset right now ! I get a really bad review, I believe these people are not able to write a review who is friendly but says what they think.! I can't understand why there are some of these people, they should just skip the site.

I did say why my chapters are shorter than the ones from other Fanfics! So if anyone want to say something please not like this, be nice and friendly.

For the people who read this Fanfiction I really really hope you understand how I feel right now?

Sadly I'm not sure if I should write again something here.. I would hope some of you see this different maybe you right what you think about my sitiuation, I'll take the review online so you see what I mean.

I'm still not sure if I should write again a new chapter? :(


	5. Chapter 5

So thanks for the nice Reviews and you're right I should watch out for the good ones and ignore the bad. So I will continuing this Story, no matter waht some bad people say.

Hope the ones who read it, like it :)

,, That can't be true. '' she whispers.

After she quickly looked around to see how the room was. She looks to the Woman who lays in the bed and was looking outside. Cause the room where she was had an amazing view. When Callie walks inside the room the patient was looking to her. Callie had to check oneself, she would love nothing better than to clasp in her arms.

But then not just she would think she is crazy, the Doctors and nurses too. That means she hold her emotions back, to be the best Doctor she could be this situation. After she notices that the woman was staring at her and had a confused look at her face she decided to walk nearer to her.

Then she stands in front of her bed and tried to speak as normal as she could.

,,Lexie?''

Then the as Lexie identified person looked at her and she could see how she starts to think.

Her thoughts were like if she knows the woman in front of her. Or that when she knows her name it would mean they had something to do with each other. And when she notice how the woman looked at her she guess she was her important. Maybe they were friends or something. But the most important thought was if she could help her to remember again.

Even with all the facts that Lexie had Amnesia it was weird to stand in front of her and she couldn't remember anything. She was unsure what to think. Callie and Lexie were friends, not like best friends but Lexie was in a relationship with her best friend. And while they were together both had a good relationship. That means something right?

But most important was that she would get back her memories. Maybe when Callie would say something about Meredith, Lexie could remember just a bit. Then she thought again how Lexie's dad was named.

,, Thatcher.'' She said loud, when she remembered his name after a while.

How should she began, should she told her everything or start with question to try if she reminds than? Maybe it would be the best to call Meredith. But what if she couldn't handle all this with Derek, Mark and Cristina.

Meanwhile Dr. Bailey was talking to Derek, who's hand was quite smashed, and now were Callie had to go she take care of him. While she was explaining everything to Derek, Meredith was sitting next to him and didn't say something. But then she had to ask this one question.

,, He will can operate again right?'' she stopped Miranda. She didn't know this topic very well, she just wants an answer.

Bailey could hear the Meredith was scared. It was logical that she was worried about her Husband. His job means so much for him.

She needs something where she couldn't think of her dead sister that often.

Than Bailey starts again to explain everything, but this one question she couldn't answer completely.

,, We have to wait until Callie is back, You know she has always good ideas.''

After she left the room,, Richard walked in. He wants to know if both were ok.

, hay you to.''

Meredith smiled at him and they greet him too.

,,I just wanted to know that you're okay and if you need some rest I can take care of Zola.''

,, That's really nice Richard, but for today everything is alright, but If the offer still holds tomorrow that would be great.''

,, Of course, you know I like the little girl, See you tomorrow, I wish both of you a good day. ''

Then he left the room.

Once he was outside, Derek ask her 30 minutes later if she could see after Mark.

Meredith had no problem with that cause she and Mark were friends too and she cars for him.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and done with my exams I hope you still want to read this Fanfiction and I hope you like the next chapter :)  
Reviews? :)

and I have a question I know it is not the right site and that stuff but do you guys have some ideas for a cat name ( girl ) if you review you could tell me your idea it would be nice but if not it is okay to. I'll happy about every review I get (:

Hope you like it :)

After Meredith said good bye to her husband and told him that she would come later again she was going to his best friend. The she was standing in front of his room and was going inside.

When she looks at him the first time she saw how sad he looks and was starring thoughtless out of the window. Some nurses had to turn his bed that he could look out the window. She knows that talking wouldn't do anything better on the contrary it would make things worse.

She was going to the chair next to his bed and sit down. He notices her but didn't react. Then he notice that a hand was taking his and when Meredith risk a view to him she saws a single tear fallen down his cheek.

She was getting sadder too cause she thought again that everyone was sad because of her and how hard it have to be for all her friends. She was getting closer to cry but she tried to stay strong for Mark.

At the same time by Callie and Lexie

Callie decided to tell her everything by herself, cause it would take too much time for Meredith to come and at first Callie had to know how much the young woman could remember.

Everyone would be happy but sad too if she wouldn't remember them. Because of this Callie was going to Lexie's bed and sit down on the chair beside the bed.

,, Hallo.'' The Doctor starts the conversation.

The patient notice that something wasn't right with the woman next to her she was looking sad at the beginning , then shocked and now happy. It was weird.

,, Excuse me but do we know each other?''

,, Do you remember anything?'' was the quick question from Callie

,, No well I don't know you look familiar but actually I ask because you seemed shocked when you first saw me and now you look kind of happy.''

She ends her sentence and was waiting for her answer.

, Well that is really complicated but I believe it os okay if I tell you. My name is Callie and we were friends, I know you really well I think and when you was in a relationship with your ex-friend we did much together.''

Damn she thought she doesn't want to upset lexie and then she just starts with Mark. Maybe it would make her condition worse.

,, My ex-friend.'' Suddenly two wide open eyes look at Callie.

,, You know what I'll come later back and then we can talk again yes? I really have t go and don't want to upset you okay so see you later.'' While Callie talks she was going to the door. And then walks out.

When she was outside she was going to the park toward the hospital. There she sits at a park bench.

Her finger scrolled through her contacts she was searching for a certain number.

He will know what to do for sure she whispered when she types at his name to call him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the Reviews I hope you like it and Review again :)

Callie was choosing his number a bit hesitant but finally she wants to know how Mark and Meredith have been. She knows that she could talk with Derek. He and Callie become good friends over the past years and she knew she could trust him. Even if it would be difficult to believe her.

Derek would know how she could go on with Lexie without scaring her or make her situation worse.

, Hello Derek, I hope I'm not disturbing you right now. But before we talk, I have to know if Meredith is in the room? ''

,Callie it's nice to hear you. Meredith told me that you are in another hospital cause of an emergency is everything okay? Oh, and she's going to the kindergarten with Zola. I'll say her that you called alright?''

He was going to say goodbye to her when she was yelling something.

, No. Hay wait I want to talk to you, if you have a minute?''

, Oh you know I have a lot of time lately because I can't do anything else.''

Callie heard the sad and desperate undertone un his voice and she was so sorry that she couldn't help him right now with his hand. But maybe he would be a little bit happy to hear what she was going to say him about his sister in law. Before she could tell him she was going to say him that he shouldn't tell anyone else for some days or weeks. Derek was confirming it with a okay.

Once again the woman was going to take a deep breath and then began to telling what was going on.

, I don't know exactly how I should tell you. It's a good thing really but I don't know what to do and how I can handle this. Okay so Lexie she.. she is..not..dead..''

She spoke the last 5 words slower and quieter cause she didn't know how Derek would react or what he was thinking about her right now.

: Maybe he would think she is crazy or taking drugs. Would he be okay? How would Derek react?: these question went through her right after she had told him the truth.

Hi din't answers no reaction.

,, Derek?'' she was calling him two times again. The he answer her.

, That's a bad joke. I was there I saw her dead. Callie, are you drunk?''

She had thought many things he would ask but this one wasn't in her thoughts. Did he really ask her if she was drunk?

, This is not fair. I'm not drunk. Do you really think I'm such a bad person that I would make jokes about such a thing? It's the truth Derek. You have to believe me I need your help. ''

Derek was listening and then he noticed how desperately she sounds at the end of her sentence. It has to be true but he couldn't imagine it. His sister in law alive? He saw her dead this was way to much for one day.

,, How can I help you?'' he ask without another thought.

,, She's getting operated tomorrow morning. She needs to stay there for a few days after the surgery if there are no complications. The problem is that she doesn't remember about anything and I told her accidentally something about Mark being her ex boyfriend. I don't want that she is getting worse just because I tell her something. What should I do?''

,, At first it's really better if no one knows about this right now. I don't want mark or Meredith getting worse too. And the other thing is tell or piece by piece something and nothing what would her upset. Try to bring her to Seattle and then we will see. I have to hang up Webber is coming. And Callie I really hope you're right I would love to see Lexie again.''

,, Thank you Derek for your help. I will do my best. See you in a few days.''

After he hung up he was staring at the phone for some seconds and thought about what Callie told him. He wants to believe her but he wasn't sure. Derek was hoping she was right and he could tell Meredith and Mark soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, here is a new chapter :)

Thanks for all the Reviews and I hope I get some more :) And thanks to AxCalzona who read Beta.

Derek

After Webber visits him again, he had a little bit time for him to think about the whole stuff he knows but he doesn't like it very well. He hates it –to lie in his bed the whole day and not do an operation. He wanted to save lives, instead of thinking about everything.

After a while, two women enter his room, Miranda and Meredith, that couldn't just mean it's something about his hand. He wouldn't want Meredith to worry or ask what was going on with him, so he just smile hoping she wouldn't notice something. The dark blonde haired woman went for the chair beside his bed, but before she was about to sit she gave him a kiss.

Unfortunately, they haven't had good news; Bailey told him that the operation on his hand would be more complicated as they first thought.

He just nodded and didn't change his expression. She continued and told them she wanted to wait until Callie is back, so they could get the best result. Again, Derek nodded and smiled, but Meredith could see the look in his eyes, that it was getting to him more than he wanted her to believe.

Sympathetically, she squeezes his hand, and then he looked and smiled at her with a real smile. Like Cristina would say, his McDreamy smile.

Callie

After her talk with Derek, she went to her hotel where she had a room. After a long and warm shower, she ordered pizza. Meanwhile, she was lying in her bed and couldn't sleep. A quick view at the clock that stands on the bedside cabinet told her it was already thirty minutes past eleven in the evening. However, there was too much to think about. She stared at the ceiling and then everything that had happened the last few weeks flashed through her thoughts.

'Why did the damned plane crash happen? None of them deserved it. Because of this crap everything is going wrong. I can't even talk to Arizona because she hates me, I don't want to break up with her; I love her. And how the hell should I explain to the others that Lexie isn't dead. Or how can I tell her everything about her life?'

All of these thoughts were going through her mind, but then later, thankfully, she had fallen asleep after a few hours.

Lexie

The brunette woman didn't sleep very well; she dreamed about a hospital, she couldn't see everything but just some forms. This wasn't all; she met more and more people. A man with a black hair, a woman with light blonde hair, a dark blonde and black hair and a man with dark blonde hair who looks familiar because of the way he smiled at her.

And then this letter M makes her crazy.

When she wakes up one of the doctors said something to her, "Good Morning, I heard Dr. Torres calls you Lexie. Is that your name?"

She just shrugs with her shoulders. "That's a start. One of the nurses heard you are a Doctor, too?"

'Again, one of those stupid questions, this man is asking. Besides this what else has anyone heard?' she thinks after the man asks her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, I know it's been a long time since I update but here is a new chapter, hope you still like this story. And of course I stil need a Beta reader, please write if you are interested. I don't care if you need time to correct :)

Nevertheless, Lexie didn't want to appear rude. Even if she found that in this hospital people talked to much about the patients. Dr. Green, the name of her doctor explained her the again the operation. How they would to it and how it would be for her after it. She didn't want to be upset and wanted to look forward. Dr. Green tried to explain it to her as best as he could. After the man was done talking to her, he was looking through the door. And just a few seconds later Callie entered the room.

"You already told her everything?" she asked Lexies doctor.

"Yes, the nurses are coming in a few minutes and bring her to the operation room." With a last look at the two women he left the room.

Callie asked Lexie again if something wasn't clear enough to her. But Lexie told her that everything was clear and she just wanted to stay calm. Callie just realized that the young woman was more nervous as she told. So Callie began talking to her that she had done such an operation hundreds of times. And of course that she shouldn't be worried too much. Only a few moments later the two nurses enterd the room and smiled to Lexie . That's why Lexie was forces to play a smile.

When the sisters went out of the room with Lexie, Callie went after them out. After the operation she went to the room where Dr. Green was already disinfecting his hands. She started the same with hers. Then both of them took a smock. But before they went to the room where Lexie was already, Callie needed to know something from Dr. Green. She wanted to know how it was possible that her friend was transferred to this hospital instant of the Seattle Grace.

And why no one was informed that she was her. To her amazement he couldn't explained himself. He told her that rescuers were from this hospital, cause they wanted to help quickly and then they took her with them. Because they wanted to help her imminently. Why nothing was imitated he couldn't tell her. When both were ready to leave the room, he starts saying something.

..I don't know why nothing has been done to tell someone of her family. But I would say it's really a lucky coincidence that you came here to operate a unnamed pation, who turns out to be a friend of yours."

After he told Callie his thought, Dr. Green went into the operating room, Callie followed him. A few hours later they were done and the surgery. Everything was fine and Lexie should get better soon. The nurses brought Lexie back into her room, where she should sleep as much as she could. Callie decided to wait outside as long as her friend would be asleep. But the black haired woman did not quiet know what she should do with the time. As long as she had something to do, she wouldn't think about Arizona. When she was with Lexie and operated her all the thoughts were gone but now everything was coming back.

Callie knew that it was hard for her to cope with everything what had happened. But it was the only way to keep Arizona alive, and that was the priority of Callie.  
She wanted to help and support her but the blond woman pushed her away. At most at the first days, she even didn't want to see Callie.

Just slowly the blond woman let Callie be part of her live again. They didn't talked much; Callie just sat in a chair near to Arizona's bed and watched her wife. She was afraid to be pulled away again, that's why she didn't say anything. But the waiting was worth of, cause after some days Arizona asked about Sofia.  
Lost in thought about the last few weeks she remembered the first time as Arizona began to talk to her again.


End file.
